


A Dark kind of Peace

by Hannibal_X_Will



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU on the interrogation scene, Brainwashing, I'm so sorry, Interrogation, Invasive use of the Force, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Spoilers, Non-con element because of use of the Force, The Author Regrets Everything, dark side, my friend made me do it, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kylo Ren turns Poe to the Dark Side.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re strong,” the voice pounded against Poe’s head, pressing in against his eardrums like red-hot pokers, “I like that.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I should savour this,” Ren hissed, his voice sounding suddenly soft and human, “It’s not every day you get a private audience with the best pilot of the Resistance.”.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark kind of Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/gifts).



> I MADE THE MISTAKE OF TELLING MY FRIEND I'D WRITE ANYTHING FOR THEM AND THIS IS WHAT THEY REQUEST, I AM SO SORRY *runs and hides*

Poe’s yell bounced off the sleek walls of the interrogation room. The metal restraints around his wrists and ankles shook as he strained against them with all his might. Sweat rolled down his face as Ren delved _deep_ into his mind, clawing through it like a shark caught in a net, frenzied and starving.

_“Where is the map?!”_ Ren’s voice was everything, it rang as loud as an explosion through Poe’s skull. Ren moved his outstretched hand closer, the Force slamming Poe’s head back hard. He yelled out in pain, his body convulsing as he fought with _every_ shred of willpower he could muster not to give the Sith what he wanted.

“You’re strong,” the voice pounded against Poe’s head, pressing in against his eardrums like red-hot pokers, “I like that.”

Pain lanced down Poe’s spine and he gasped, going limp in the chair. Ren walked slowly around him, his robes rustling and his footsteps surprisingly light.

“I should savour this,” Ren hissed, his voice sounding suddenly soft and human, “It’s not every day you get a private audience with the best pilot of the Resistance.”

Poe jerked against his restraints at the sudden noise of Ren dropping his helmet to the floor. He panted for breath as the invisible hand around his mind eased its grip.

“Dameron…” Ren purred his name and his stomach twisted itself into an agonising knot. “I saw what you’re hiding. You’re ambitious, I can give you the power you earn for.”

“You’re wrong,” Poe said through gritted teeth, flinching as Ren swooped around him and leaned in close. He stared at his face, stunned by how normal it was – handsome even. He had expected scars, some kind of disfigurement.    

“Oh, I’m never wrong,” Ren smirked, putting his hands on Poe’s forearms, “you’re lying to yourself. You could be so much _more_ , you have such potential. Why settle for being the best pilot of the Resistance when you could be the best in all the cosmos!”

“I – I am loyal to the Resistance,” but even to Poe his words sounded forced. _What was he thinking? Ren, it was Ren, putting these thoughts into his head, it had to be._

“Strong, ambitious, loyal,” Ren slowly slid his hands up Poe’s arms as he spoke, “All traits that I could use. We could do _great_ things together.”

“You mean terrible things!” Poe snarled, turning his head to one side as Ren leaned in close to his face.

“Terrible, magnificent, _unforgettable_ things,” Ren agreed, inhaling deeply and Poe shuddered. “The universe could be ours. Just let me _in_.”

Poe turned his face towards Ren; their noses almost touching. He looked into his dark, bottomless eyes and at the smooth, long features of his face and realised how _young_ he was.

_If the fighting ended, if one side finally triumphed, wouldn’t that be for the best? Wouldn’t that finally mean peace? Who was he to stand in the way of that?_

Poe was no longer sure whose thoughts those were, whether they were Ren’s being implanted into his mind or if they were his own. Had he felt this way all along but been too blind - too afraid - to contemplate it? He no longer knew the difference.

“So many lives have been lost,” he whispered, feeling as if he was sinking into a great ocean of calm, “It has to end.”

“Yes,” Ren purred, closing the last centimetre between their skin and dragging his lips down Poe’s cheek, his tongue darting out and tasting his salty sweat. “We can stop the fighting, together.”

“Bring peace…” Poe felt weightless, as if he was floating away from all the worries of the world. He turned his face to find Ren’s mouth, using the spark of energy to anchor himself.

“Tell me where the map is, Dameron,” Ren ordered in a voice as soft and rich as honey, “with it we can bring peace.”

“The map,” Poe numbly brushed his lips again Ren’s chin, his eyes unable to focus, “it’s in BB-8, my droid, I told him to take care of it.”

“And where is the droid now?” Ren swept a gloved hand through Poe’s damp curls, guiding his head back slightly so the pilot was looking up at his face.

Poe struggled to remember how to speak, his tongue felt alien to his mouth, “Back…back on J-Jakku.”

“Excellent,” Ren whispered, swooping down and kissing Poe deeply, delving his hot tongue passed the older man’s clumsy lips. Poe whimpered and held still, the room feeling as if it was spinning, yet he couldn’t deny the lust smouldering in his stomach.

“You did well. Now…” Ren drew back and reached down and began to unbuckle his robe, “it is time to prove your loyalty to me.”

“To peace…” Poe said, the two had become indistinguishable in his confused mind.

Ren smiled a wicked smile and flicked his hand. The restraints around Poe’s ankles and wrists snapped open and the pilot was free.

“Yes, Dameron,” Ren breathed, stroking the man’s dark hair as Poe slid to his knees before him, “to a wonderful, _dark_ peace.”

**Author's Note:**

> To heal your hearts why not check out my ridiculously fluffy Stormpilot [Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/376604)


End file.
